Say Goodbye to the Chips
Ben and Co. call on the real Victor and Elena Vaildus' help to destroy the Nanochips, slowing down Paparo's progress. Plot Ben and Co. were flying in Kevin's jet. Kevin turned the Plumber "police scanner" on. (Announcer): And this is the latest in a series of breakins to the Planetary Connection stations on various planets. Ben spit out some water that he was drinking in surprise, hitting Kevin. (Ben): Did you hear that? (Kevin): Yeah. And I also felt you spitting on me! (Gwen): Quiet! Listen. (Announcer): Sonorosia's station was broken into by what appeared to be a piece of paper. He has been identified as a Flatonian. He was assited by a bunch of Nanochips. This is the same way all the other breakins occured. The Flatonian broke in, knocked out or even killed the guards, and killed the cameras. It is unknown what his intnetions are. (Ben): Are you thinking what I'm thinking? (Kevin, stomach rumbling): That we should stop at that Sandwich Prince down there? (Gwen): Not funny! (Ben): We need to eliminate those Nanochips! Now, we see the ship parked in front of a building. Inside were Victor and Elena Validus, working on a machine. (Ben): We need your help. With your experience with the Nanochips, Mr. Validus, we can find the Queen and eliminate her. (Victor): Based on the story you've given me, it seems this Papiro... (All, including Elena): Paparo! (Victor): That this Paparo has taken control of the Queen. (Kevin): So if we take out the Queen, we can stop Paparo? (Ben): Yep. (Victor): I... have something to tell you. (All): What? (Victor): When I was working on the Nanochips, I built a tracker. I can locate the Queen. (All): Why didn't you just say so? Victor went to get it, while the others went into Kevin's jet to prepare the installation. Victor finally came in, carrying a big, heavy box. (Victor): Here. They opened it, and inside was a big, bulky, ugly thing. (Kevin): Nuh-uh. You ain't puttin' that thing on my ship. No way! Never! They all stared angrily at him. Finally, they had it bolted onto the dashboard, and they just had to plug it in to the ship. Kevin held the plug wire and outlet wire. He was nervous as he prepared to plug it in. (All): Get on with it! He finally did. (Kevin): Losing my dignity is a worthy sacrifice to save all reality. (Gwen): For crying out loud! Gwen spotted a small decoration thing on the ceiling near the window. She shot some mana at it, shattering it. (Kevin): What'd you do that for? (Gwen): To teach you something. She spied something similar, and was about to shoot it, also, when Ben interrupted. (Ben): Guys! We're getting something! The old CRT screen showed a map of the galaxy. It had a blinking red dot on it. (Victor): Zoom in to location specified! It zoomed in to show another solar system with two suns and thirteen planets. One, the planet in question, had a red dot. A green dot, Kevin's ship, was getting closer to it. (Kevin): At least the voice command is cool. (Victor): Zoom in to specified planet! (Tracker): Identifying specified planet... Identified. Specified planet is Fibrus, home of the Prypiatosian-Bs. (Ben): NRG's species? (Victor): That species used to live there but was driven out by the Flatonians. This is not very up-to-date with planet info, yet the map updates regularly. Soon after, they landed on Fibrus. It was a complete wasteland, with crumbling buildings, and a red sky. (Ben): Whoa. Paparo ruined this planet. A spy plane flew overhead and spotted them. It started firing at them. (Elena): Great. (Ben, transforming): Het! Ben shot lava at the ships, but they shot lasers at the lava, shooting smaller lava blobs everywhere. (Ben): Regular Het won't work, but how about (Goes Ultimate) Ultimate Het?! Ben made a large lava blast come out of the ground and hit the ship, the ship blew up, and charred chunks of something shot down at the ground. Then Flatonians, who were burnt, broke out of the charred paper, and charged at them. They looked just as vicious as Paparo, but had white eyes. (Kevin): Flatonians! (Ben): Paperboys! Ben scanned one. (Omnitrix 2.0): DNA scanned and recognized. Flatonain unlocked and... (Ben): Yeah, yeah, I get it. Gwen, put a solid shield in front of me. She used the Manamatrix's new feature: making a mana shield that was opaque instead of translucent. Now, the Flatonians couldn't see what was behind it. (Ben, transforming): Paperboy! Gwen ran away and took down the shield. (Ben, thinking): I hope this works! (Out loud) Soldiers! The master has ordered that we surrender this fight! Return to the master! They obeyed and fled. (Ben, detransforming): Looks like I've got Paperboy. (Victor): I just made a smaller, portable tracker. This map shows the immediate area. (Elena): The red and green dots are together. Either the Queen is underneath us, or... Ben turned into Blocked. He levitated an oddly square-shaped rock, made it spin around in the air, and pushed it into the ground while spinning, tunneling down. He got nowhere. He finally tunneled into what looked like an ancient underground temple. (Elena, shouting): Let me finish! Either the Queen is underneath us, or above us! And a large ship is flying overhead! (Ben's thoughts): Oh. (Out loud, transforming): Pelicarve! He flew out of the hole and detransformed. (Kevin): The Queen must be in that ship! Suddenly, a tractor beam picked all of them up into it. Inside was a human-sized robot. Sitting on a chair in place of its head, with a control panel in front, was the Queen, now the size of a rat. (Queen): Ah, Ben Tennyson. Nanochips formed large robot arms that grabbed them. (Ben): Great. Gasp! That's it! Omnitrix, voice command mode! (Omnitrix 2.0): This mode is locked, and not available. (Ben): Command function override, code 10! (Omnitrix 2.0): Voice command mode activated. (Ben): Omnitrix, Freaky Wizz! (Transform) Freaky Wizz! He broke out of his shackles, then flew over to the Queen. (Queen): All resistance is futile. (Quick detail: The hole that the gang went up through was still open, and the rest of the gang were held over it.) (Ben): I can't do much, but Victor Validus can! He flew over to Victor, and broke him out. (Victor): Thanks. (Ben): Do it! (Victor): Got it! He walked over to the Queen, and pulled out of his pocket what looked like a small jumper cable. On one end, though was a control panel. Victor stuck the other end on the Queen. (Queen): What is this? (Victor): Something I made while working with your Nanochips. (Elena): Another secret? (Victor): Yes. He pushed buttons on the control panel. (Queen, forced to say this): Nuclear self-destruct activated! (Elena): Nuclear self-destruct? That will destroy the whole planet! (Victor): I know. Ben, get the others out. (Ben): On it. (Elena): Don't! (Ben): Actually... (Transform) Het! He encased the Queen and her robot body in lava. Then he turned into Bubbles and shot water at it, hardening it. Then... '''KA-'''piff! Instead of a loud explosion, the hardened lava disintegrated, and only ashes were inside of it. (Ben): Yeah! Suddenly, all the Nanochips stopped what they were doing and fell to the ground. Unfortunately, the arms holding the rest of the gang also fell down, making all of them fall. (Ben): Oh. (Times out) Oh, come on! As the rest of the gang fell, Gwen made a mana platform under herself, then grabbed the rest. (Gwen): We're okay! Meanwhile, just before the Queen exploded, Paparo was in his lair. Nanochips were flying around up above, and some were carrying an extremely delicate piece into a small machine in front of Paparo. (Paparo): At last! The key to the Connection is almost done! Suddenly, all the Nanochips fell down. The delicate piece shattered upon hitting the ground. (Paparo): No! More Nanochips fell down on the loosely-assembled machine, making it fall apart and break. (Paparo): Curse you, Ben 10 the shapeshifer! Back on Earth, as the gang was about to separate, Azmuth teleported in. (Ben): Azmuth? Here to lock Paperboy again, aren't you? (Azmuth): No. I am here to unlock a new function: Master Control! (Ben, happy): Really? (Azmuth): After defeating the Queen, you have proven yourself ready. Azmuth jumped up onto the Omnitrix, and unlocked the Master Control. (Ben): Sweet! He scrolled through the Omnitrix, stopped at XLR8, one of his old favorites, and transformed! THE END ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:---****--- Roads Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise